Zephyr
by oldschoollover
Summary: Luna befriends a magical bat. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**I had a dream about this bat. I was kinda creeped out but intrigued by it. So I put Luna in it. Hope you enjoy.**

Luna Lovegood was walking down to breakfast in the Great Hall one spring morning during her 4th year. She was feeling quite cheerful today, as if nothing could ever bother her. Of course, this is how she always appeared. People often made fun of her for this, and for her quirks, often calling her "Loony" Lovegood. Luna didn't know what to think of this. Actually, she knew _exactly_ what to think. _She _wasn't the one who was loony. It was everyone else. To think that gnargles don't exist was completely absurd!

Luna sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She was just in time for the Owl Post. Her father often sent her an assortment of items, including radish earrings. Luna enjoyed her father's gifts very much. However, while looking at all of the owls flying about, Luna realized she wanted one. She never did have a pet. Well, she did, but you couldn't really bring gnomes to school. Toads seemed too much of a bother to keep and _far_ much too boring; the same with cats.

Luna entertained herself with the thought of pets while she was reading off her schedule. Her first class was Care of Magical Creatures. _How perfect_, thought Luna.

Luna left breakfast earlier than everyone else and went to Hagrid's hut. She was just about to knock on the door and surprise him with a visit, when something caught her eye in the trees. Luna walked closer to what she was seeing.

It appeared to be a bat. Not just any bat, though. It was about the size of a small parrot, kind of a runt-of-the-litter parrot, that was brown, with huge red eyes. The eyes were firetruck-red and the size of chicken eggs. In fact, it looked like this bat just had red, chicken eggs for eyes, for it didn't have any pupils or irises or any part of the normal human or animal eye that would suggest it could see. Luna knew bats were blind, but this one looked directly at her, as if it _could_ see. Its head followed her movements when she walked towards it. She noticed that its eyes gave off a red glow. She guessed they were glowing because the bat was concealed in the shadows of the forest.

Luna walked even closer to the tree. It was definitely staring at her, for that, she was certain.

"Hello, friend," Luna called to it. She offered her arm, so it could land on it. The bat seemed fascinated by her.

"I won't hurt you," she called in a dreamy voice, "Won't you be my friend?"

The bat seemed to understand her. It also didn't consider her a threat. Before it could make the decision whether to fly down onto her arm or not, Hagrid came out of his hut. Luna turned around. It seemed like class was getting ready to start and she hadn't seen them. Some people were pointing and laughing at her, what was she doing, standing with her arm stretched out in front of her over there?

She sighed and turned back to the bat.

"I have to get to class now."

The bat only looked at her.

"Alrigh', class!" called Hagrid, "who 'ere knows of flobberworms?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

During the whole time she was working, the bat continued to watch her. Sometimes, she would glance back to look at it, only to be jerked away by the flobberworm she was taking for a walk.

When class was over, everyone trekked back into the school for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luna, however, stayed behind. She wanted to befriend the bat. First, though, she helped Hagrid put things away.

"Well, thanks, Luna, but ye better be headin' to class"

"Oh, I'm not worried about being late," said Luna in response

_No, ye never seem ta worry 'bout anythin'._ thought Hagrid.

When she was done helping him, Luna walked back over to where she had seen the bat. It was still there on its perch watching her, its glowing, red eyes gazing into hers. Luna offered her arm once more to it.

"I'll take care of you. Let me be your friend," she implored it.

The bat seemed taken in. It flew down to her arm. It looked at her intently. Its eyes weren't glowing anymore, for the sun was shining brightly. Luna took her free hand and shielded its eyes.

"Is that better?" asked Luna.

The bat only looked at her, nodding its head from side to side.

"I need to name you," said Luna.

"Luna!" called Hagrid, who was still in his yard. He glanced over and had seen Luna with the bat. "What's that ye got there?"

"It's a bat," replied Luna.

Hagrid walked over to them.

The bat seemed to be frightened, it began to tremble. However, Luna began to stroke it and the bat calmed down.

Hagrid began examining it.

"That there," said Hagrid in wonder, "is a very _rare_ kinda magical Chiroptera. It's called an Idyll. Bit ironic the word means "happy", as it usually frightens people.

"But it makes me so happy!" cried Luna. "We're gonna be such good friends!"

"Would ye like me to take care of it for ye?" asked Hagrid, delighted that she also took an interest in this rare animal.

"Oh yes, could you please? I don't know if it's allowed in school. Thank you so much Hagrid!"

"Don't mention it," said Hagrid, a little embaressed. "You should head off to class now."

"Oh, that's right, I need to name you!" exclaimed Luna, unaware of Hagrid's last comment.

"Let's see," Luna said pensively. She was gazing into its red eyes. It gazed, what Luna thought was lovingly, back at her.

"I'll call you…Zephyr. Because you seemed to be like a gentle breeze, not troubled by anything," explained Luna.

The bat nodded its head from side to side. It seemed pretty content.

"I'm going to give you to Hagrid now. I have to attend my classes. Hagrid's a friend of mine. He's very nice. You two will get along. I'll see you tomorrow, Zephyr." Luna handed the bat to Hagrid. The bat seemed reluctant to leave Luna, but seemed to understand her words, for it let go.

"Don't worry, Luna. I promise to take good care of Zephyr."

"Thanks, Hagrid! Bye bye, Zephyr!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Luna had gotten into her pajamas and was lying in bed in the Ravenclaw common room that night. She was thinking of Zephyr, her knew friend. She felt so delighted by him; it was no wonder he was an Idyll.

Just then, Luna saw a red glow on her bed. She turned around and looked out the window. Zephyr was there, hovering near the window, watching her, its red egg eyes glowing.

Luna was overjoyed. She also felt a sense of security. This bat will be her protector, her guardian, while at Hogwarts. Luna felt serene all over.

Zephyr landed on a tree branch and gazed at her. Luna put her hand on the window.

"Good night, Zephyr. I love you."

Zephyr let out a call in response. The call was a musical note. Luna guessed that the musical note would sound different, depending on its mood. This note, though, was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. It warmed her very heart, her very being. Luna smiled. The bat gazed at her still. Luna walked over to her bed and fell asleep, dreams of love and belonging floating in her wake.


End file.
